This invention relates in general to an improved apparatus for feeding slabs of gum to a wrapping machine or the like. The apparatus of the present invention is of the type which may include a magazine and associated mechanism for feeding gum slabs to and along a predetermined first path to a trimming and scoring mechanism wherein the ends of each slab are trimmed and a plurality of parallel score lines are formed thereon which extend in the direction of the first path to divide the slab into a plurality of sticks connected in side-by-side relation along the score line. Apparatus of the aforedescribed general type also includes an in-feed conveyor which receives the trimmed and scored slab and carries it along a second path generally normal to the first path and toward a breaker and wrapping machine where the slab is broken or separated into individual sticks which are wrapped. A problem has been encountered in transferring the trimmed and scored slab from the trimming and scoring mechanism to the in-feed conveyor. In the past, transfer rolls have been employed to advance the slab to the in-feed conveyor. If the transfer rolls operate in timed relation with the wrapping machine, no serious problem is encountered at the full wrapping speed, since the transfer rolls turn at sufficient speed to eject the slab clear of the rolls and onto the in-feed conveyor. However, when the wrapper is operated at jog speed or manually, as by a hand-wheel, the transfer rolls may not, and generally do not, attain sufficient speed to properly eject the slab, with the result that a jam or pile up of slabs may occur between the transfer rolls and the in-feed conveyor. This problem has been overcome, to some degree, by providing a separate or independent drive motor for the transfer rolls, so that the latter rolls operate at a constant speed at all times. However, the rate at which the in-feed conveyor travels will vary with the operational speed of the wrapping machine, as for example, when the wrapping machine is stopped or started. Under such conditions properly timed relationship between the independently driven transfer rolls and the in-feed conveyor cannot be maintained.
If a magazine apparatus is employed to feed slabs to the trimming and scoring mechanism, it is generally desirable that the distance between the magazine and the trimming and scoring mechanism be kept as short as possible to minimize feed problems in transferring slabs from the magazine to the latter mechanism. However, because of the closely spaced relationship between the magazine and the trimming and scoring mechanism, it becomes difficult to remove damaged slabs which may become lodged therebetween in the event of malfunction. The present invention is concerned with improvements in slab feed apparatus aimed at overcoming the aforedescribed general problems.